Five Nights with the Purple Guy
by VampyNeko
Summary: Jeremy Fitzgerald is hired as the new night guard for Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, but he is unexpectedly greeted by a mysterious stranger. Will Jeremy survive the week and what does the mysterious purple guy have up his sleeve? (Pairing: Purple Guy (Vincent) x Jeremy Fitzgerald) Rating may be changed to M for later chapters. Please leave a review and tell me what you think! :)


**Five Nights with the Purple Guy**

 **Chapter 1: Meeting the Mysterious Purple Guy**

 ** _Disclaimer_** : The Purple Guy, Jeremy Fitzgerald, and the FNAF franchise belong to Scott Cawthon. I am also well aware that Mike Schmidt is the night guard working in the first FNAF game, but I wanted to use Jeremy Fitzgerald, instead. I also wanted to include some of the storyline, mainly from the first game. I believe Rebornica is responsible for giving the purple guy the name Vincent and I stuck with that because I think that it fits him. Don't forget to leave a review telling me what you thought of my story. :)

 _"Uh, hello? Hello? Uh, welcome to your first night at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Fazbear Entertainment hopes that this will be the beginning of a thrilling and rewarding career for you. Uh, just a little on company policy. The animatronics are not to be tampered with. Please treat them with respect, as are the faces of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, a wonderful place for both kids and adults. Uh, the company is not responsible for personal injury or death on the premises. In the event that death or injury occur, please contain the blood are gore to the smallest area possible, since the property will need to be thoroughly cleaned. I just want to assure you that you are not in any danger. The animatronics are just allowed go into free roaming mode during the night in order to give their systems a break. Please ignore any rumors you may have come across regarding the company and do not leave the office for any reason once your shift starts. Also, do not close the doors unless it is absolutely necessary. Your power supply is limited. Good luck with your first night. See you tomorrow."_

Jeremy leaned back in his chair and kicked his feet up on the desk. He sighed and began scrolling through the monitors and familiarizing himself with the lights and doors. He hesitated slightly when he switched to the kitchen camera. It made him rather uneasy that he did not have a visual on the room, but he continued scrolling through the cameras, not paying it too much mind. Everything was quiet. It was rather creepy, but Jeremy was content with the silence.

"So far, so good." He told himself, trying not to become too paranoid, as the phone guys' words echoed in his head.

Jeremy began to doze off, until he was awoken by banging that seemed to be coming from down the hall. He frantically jumped from his chair, closed the doors, and clicked on the lights, hoping that his imagination was just playing tricks on him. He sat in his chair panting a bit, as he checked the cameras once again. The animatronics were all in their proper places, but then what could have made that noises in the hall? Jeremy opened the doors and turned off the lights. There was nothing there. Jeremy tried to calm his nerves, occasionally flipping through the monitors again. The animatronics still had not moved from the main stage. The noise had died down, but it still concerned him. Maybe there was another threat that the phone guy neglected to mention.

Jeremy leaned back in his chair once again, tilting his head back. He closed his eyes and let out a sigh. He looked at his watch that read 2:30 a.m. Jeremy groaned and rolled his eyes. He felt like he had been stuck there for more than just two and a half hours. Just as Jeremy had begun to let his guard down, the banging began again, but this time, it was accompanied by humming, footsteps and the sound of something metal being dragged. Once again, he checked the cameras, but the animatronics still hadn't moved. Jeremy tried to ignore the noises, blaming them on his overactive imagination.

"Get it together, Jeremy. There's nothing to worry about. Just like the phone guy said. Everything's fine. I'm not going to die." He muttered as he tried to calm himself down.

The banging had stopped, but the footsteps were getting louder and sounded as if they were approaching the office. Now, the footsteps sounded as if they were only a short distance from Jeremy. He wanted to shut the doors again, but he realized that he was getting low on power, so he just stared at the doorway, praying that nothing would jump out and tear him to pieces. All of a sudden the footsteps became inaudible and the humming became laughter.

"So, you're the new night guard, hm? How unfortunate for you, especially after what happened to the last one." Said a mysterious voice from the shadows outside the office.

Jeremy peered into the darkness, but saw nothing. The stranger stepped out of the darkness into the dimly lit doorway of the office. Jeremy began shaking and was at a loss of words. The stranger had a sinister grin on his face, almost as if it satisfied him seeing Jeremy shaking in pure terror.

"W-who…are y-you…?" Jeremy managed to force out as he continued shaking and tightly wrapping his arms around himself.

The stranger was tall, slim, and appeared to be around twenty years old. His hair was purple, tied back in a messy ponytail and his eyes were pure white. He wore a purple uniform with a gold badge, a purple hat labeled "Security", and black dress shoes, but the most disturbing quality about this man was his purple skin. The purple man began to chuckle.

"My name is Vincent and you are?" The purple man said, as he leaned against the doorway with his hands in his pockets.

"I'm…J-Jeremy, Jeremy…Fitzgerald." The boy said, still shaking slightly.

Jeremy appeared to be about nineteen years old with short brown hair and blue eyes. The purple man began eyeing Jeremy. He could tell that Jeremy was very shy and kept to himself. He was beginning to become quite interested in the new security guard.

Vincent stepped into the office, only a few inches away from were Jeremy was sitting. He began humming again, with the same devilish smirk on this face. Jeremy was absolutely terrified.

"What made you want to work in a dump like this? I mean, you must've really been desperate." Vincent said mockingly as he chuckled softly.

"I really needed a summer job." Jeremy replied as he looked away.

"What a shitty career move." Vincent scoffed.

"Anyways, how are you enjoying you first night? Looks like I've spooked you more than those animatronics." Vincent said as his smirk appeared to have gotten larger.

"The only thing I've heard tonight is you sneaking around." Jeremy bluntly replied.

"Why are you here anyway, isn't it against the rules for anyone other than the night guard to be here after dark?"

Vincent chuckled again as he focused on Jeremy. He took a few more steps toward Jeremy, who slid his chair back, trying not to let the strange man get too close. Vincent tiled his head slightly, continuing to walk towards Jeremy.

"There really isn't too much farther you can go, kid." Vincent said playfully as Jeremy's chair hit the wall.

"Answer my question." Jeremy said as Vincent nearly had him pinned against the wall.

Vincent ran his tongue across his lips and rested his hand on the wall above Jeremy's head, giving him a sinister glare.

"Fine, fine, I'll answer." Vincent muttered in a slightly annoyed tone.

"I'm a security guard in this hellhole too…"

"That can't be possible!" Jeremy said with a surprised look on his face.

"I was told that I would be working the night shift alone."

Vincent laughed at the new night guard's response. Jeremy glared at him, still unsure of who this man even was. The purple man rested his other hand on Jeremy's thigh. He leaned his head down near Jeremy's ear and softly chuckled and whispered.

"This should prove rather entertaining. The kid is naïve too, but he does look kind of cute in that uniform. Maybe I should be nice and help him out a bit…at least for now." Vincent thought as he smiled to himself and ran his fingers over Jeremy's thigh.

"You really expected this shithole of a company to tell you everything? There are so many things that you don't know about this place, kid. If you're not careful you'll end up shoved into one of the animatronic suits and all that will be left of you will be blood, eyeballs, teeth, and the odor of rotting flesh coming from the animatronic."

Jeremy gasped. Not sure if he could really believe Vincent's little grotesque tale, however he could tell that the purple man was more familiar with Fazbear Entertainment that he was letting on and obviously did not like the establishment. Vincent was a mystery and completely insane. It made Jeremy wonder how someone like Vincent would be allowed to work around children.

"So, how did someone like you get a job here…working around kids?"

Vincent gave Jeremy a serious look. Jeremy nearly jumped out of his seat.

"It wasn't that hard, really. Besides…I love kids. The company is also pretty desperate. Not many would work for minimum wage for a company who has a reputation for children getting murdered in their establishment" Vincent continued as a psychotic grin appeared on his face.

"W-what? C-children…were _murdered_ here? How could they let that happen?" Jeremy asked hysterically.

"Yep, there are also rumors that some of the previous night guards were stuffed into animatronic suits. This why so many of the past establishments were shut down and boarded up. The downfall of "Freddy Fuckbear's Pizza". How…unfortunate." Vincent replied with a sick grin on his face, trying to hold back his laughter.

Vincent removed his hat, setting it on the desk and exposing his fluffy purple hair. Jeremy looked up at Vincent, still trying to figure out more about him. He obviously knew the terrifying secrets of Fazbear Entertainment.

"If he knows all of this, then why is he still working here?" Jeremy thought to himself.

Jeremy thought about question him on all of this, but hesitated and decided to flip through the camera once again. He sighed with relief after realizing there were only thirty minutes left in his shift. Vincent looked down at his watch, then focused his gaze back on Jeremy.

"Congrats, kid. Looks like you survived your first night. I hope you're prepare for a little more action tomorrow night because those animatronics have a really bad habit of bugging out by the second night. Well, see ya tomorrow." Vincent said as he waved, placed his hat back on his head, and walked out of the office with his signature grim across his face.

"Uh...b-bye, Vincent." Jeremy replied softly.

Jeremy waved back, then reached for his backpack, placing his hat and badge in it before going to clock out. Jeremy headed home, still thinking over what had happened during his shift. He couldn't help but still wonder about Vincent, but he was sure that he would see him again.


End file.
